Too long
by McSingleDimple
Summary: Really short drabble. Tiva of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back and in English this time cause I find myself much more inspired in this language than in French. So that's a super-mini drabble I came up with today.**

It had lasted too long. Sometimes things need to stop for life's sake. It didn't matter how delicious this playful banter was and how it lightened up his days. It wasn't funny anymore, it stopped being funny the day it started to hurt, when his heart started to ache. He couldn't bare to see her happy when he knew he wasn't the cause of her joy. It was so terribly egocentric but he couldn't help it.

Obviously, he would never admit willingly that he loved her, that was too easy, it would mean she had won. Won this little sadistic game they had been playing for too long, toying shamelessly with eachother's urges and feelings.

They kept pushing eachother away, fighting the need to open up. Everytime there was a small crack in one of their respective walls, the other brought enough cement and bricks to rebuild the White House, just have the pleasure to break it slowly, again and again.

Six years of tension were enough. Six was a good number, you could divide it by one, two, three and...six. The number strangely mattered to him, had he waited thirteen years, he would wait another one to make the first step. No life decisions should be taken on a thirteen something.

He needed her now. You know how people say the wait makes everything better? Well it's true until a certain point. There's this limit, this betraying limit you don't know about until you reach it. Past it, desire becomes bitterness.  
Tony was afraid he came closer closer to this invisible line, it was time to act.

More than a stray of hair replaced behind her ear, he wanted to bury his hands in her hot brown curls.  
More than a kiss on the cheek, he wanted to capture her perfect lips and make the world fade around them.  
More than this stupid sexual tension, he wanted rainy sundays in bed, her small figure laying next to him.

The wait was over.

He lifted his eyes from the form he wasn't filling and let them wonder upon her face for a little while, aware of how earth-shattering the next minutes would be.

"Ziva, can we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva, can we talk?"

She looked up to the man sitting accros the bullpen. He had this indecipherable look on his face. The goofy grin and sparkling eyes were gone. The man was all seriousness. So serious and impervious she had trouble believing her own yes.

"So?"

Ziva snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice and realised she had been staring.

"Hum...Yes, what's the matter?

- How, uh, how about we go to our headquarters, you know, men bathroom?"

His attempt to make a joke contrasted terribly with his expression. She smirked though, unsure of what to do.

"Ok."

As they were walking to the rest room, she felt all the eyes of the bullpen on her. She couldn't bare the sensation. She walked faster.

Always a gentleman, Tony held the door for her before locking it. This wasn't heading to anything good. She leant against the orange wall. He stood straight never not looking at her.

"Ziva", he smiled.

"I do believe that is my name. Will you tell me what is the matter or do you have to lock me in a toilett stall before that?

- Hum...you know...just wanted to...catch up", he shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been working 7/24 together these days, I do not have much to add.

- It's 24...Nevermind...Really,nothing new?

- Is that all Tony?

- No! Wait!"

He grabbed her arm as she was turning towards the door.

"So what?"

She was so irritated by his strange behavior.

"Yeah, I guess I do have something to tell you. It's been too long don't you think?"

She looked so puzzled it could have been funny in other circumstances.

"You know what I'm talking about. This thing we do. This game we play. This frustrating, maddening, arousing, painful game. It's been going on for six years now. We have to stop, it's time.

- Okay, she sighed, I suppose you are right...

- We have two options though.

- We do.

- I lo-I like you Ziva. You're this one person I couldn't live without. I told you that already. Don't you think we should take the happy road for once?

- I'm okay with that", she said as a slight smile lit her face.

One step. Two steps. A touch. A single touch. Spark. Explosion. Firework. Black. Nothing. Lips are released. Two tears and this same smile.

This would never last too long.


End file.
